


His Nephew

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Guilt, Heartache, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, and summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: What happens if Jesus loses his nephew when his nephew was 15, during this sudden apocalypse to? What will he do when he finds him 3 years later, in a new camp and completely different than when he last seen him.





	1. Remembrance Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my pups, sorry if this is bad I really do try my best, if you don' get the age here.  
> Lost parents : 6  
> Apocalypse Started : 14  
> Gets lost : 15  
> Forced against will secret : 16  
> Found : 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my pups, sorry if this is bad I really do try my best, if you don' get the age here.  
> Lost parents : 6  
> Apocalypse Started : 14  
> Gets lost : 15  
> Forced against will secret : 16  
> Found : 18  
> Sorry if this is short and If you can guess the 'family' and the woman with 'brown hair'  
> Well done you

**Jesus's PoV ( I feel weird writing that XD)**

I remember grabbing my nephew by the hand and running down the stairs of the house that we shared. He had lost his parents a couple of years ago when _it_ first happened, I lost my brother (Fun Fact : The actor who plays as Jesus In AMC TWD has a brother). Poor kid lost them when he was 6 he's 18 now, possibly still remembers them everyday no matter what, would probably remember them if he had amnesia and now what was going on probably made it even worse, seeing _dead people._

 

* * *

 

"What's goin' on Uncle Paul?" He asked me while I got out of the car looking in front of us to see that the highway was packed up for miles. I could see him out of the corner of my eye climbing over his seat to mine and kneeling on it and looking at me with scared eyes.

"Just stay in the car, don't let anyone get in and roll the windows up" He really confused why but did it anyway, sometimes I hated that about him, he was a push over sometimes, he did whatever people told him to do.

Yes he didn't understand what was happening right now, but I didn't mean right now, it would happen in school, one time a boy a couple of years older than him forced him to smoke because he was naive so they could take control. But his body couldn't handle the smoke and he collapsed as soon as a teacher came round the corner, the boys got expelled and (M/N) got sent to hospital. If his parents were still alive they would've sued the school and made the kid move to another school.

Honestly I was shocked it happened, he was normally protected by a group of punk girls 24-7, but I think that they had detention for behavior in lesson, so that left (M/N) on his own against a whole school. But I think it toughened him up a bit, not being around the girls sometimes.

I remember getting called into the school one time for defending a _little girl_ from a boy years older than her, they got into a fight and all (M/N) had was a bloody nose and the other kid, if I remember correctly, had a broken jaw, black eye _and_ a nosebleed.

Well, the quietest one's _are_ the scariest

I would know, well sorta, when he was 8 years old, he used to speak to fast making his words get all jumbled up and then he would get frustrated, even if he was quiet, he had his anger moments. He had gotten frustrated when I wouldn't let him watch one more episode of 'Scooby-Doo' and of course his words got jumbled and he got so frustrated he took it out on me and kicked me in the shin.

Now let me tell you this for an 8 year old he can kick _HARD._ After he did it he made a little squeak and ran upstairs hiding under his bed guilty.

Took me 2 hours to get him out.

Anyway lets continues shall we? 

I walked forward passing people shouting at either each other or at the people in front of them I realized that if I kept going that if the traffic moves ill probably either get ran over or wont be able to get to (M/N). I turned off from the road going to a cliff like area, looking over at a woman with brown hair and her husband?

That's when the bombs fell

I ran back to our car, still hearing the bombs hit the city behind me, before I reached the car I noticed a family when I went past, ignoring the fact that they were completely oblivious to the sounds of explosions going off.

 

 


	2. Please Don't

"Paul?" (M/N) whispered from the back of the car, the kid was now 15 and he didn't know that there were men trying to make a deal with me about him. I turned around and stared at the boy his face pale as his white sheet covering his body. Before I know it he's being dragged out of the car and a knife being held at his throat.

"Let him go" I growled turning to the man who was currently holding a gun at me and his other men. For some reason the man started speaking a different language other than English.

"Нокаутирую его и взять ребенка. У меня есть специальные планы для него..." He said with a smirk on his face, before I could turn around to look at his other men I was knocked out cold.

 

 

* * *

 

Once I had woken up the men were gone, and my nephew. The only thing they left was a gun and my car. My blood boiled as I held my head in my hands.  _Why him? Why a child?_ _To anger me? What?_

 

 

I had two choices do I try and figure out where he was and where they had taken him or find safety and a place to sleep for the night? Many other questions ran around my head, mainly about what they would do to him.

 

15

 

Innocent, Naive 

 

Possibly Femini-

 

No, did those people exist anymore? Sick bastards who want to get off on kids. 

 

Not him, not him, not him, NOT FUCKING HIM.

 

He's a fucking child! He doesn't know any better! I slammed the car door as I got in, my hands going white from clenching the steering wheel too tight. 

 

Not my fucking nephew.


End file.
